Naked
by 28.6.42.12
Summary: This is a continued story from TILL I GET OVER YOU. This is the story of how I told my friend of 7 years that im in love with her. UPDATED ! CHAPTER 7 NOW UP!
1. Confronting The Truth

**Naked**

Chapter one : **Confronting the truth.**

**

* * *

**

**Authors Note:** I decided to continue another fan fic story because writing about it helps a lot. This fan fiction is about how I told my friend of 7 years that I am in love with her. Everything is true, enjoy.

**Ashley's POV**:

_July 10__th__ 2007_

Im crouched over my suitcase, taking in deep breaths trying to figure out what I need to do to make this feeling go away. "I cant do this anymore. I need to finish this." I told myself through tears of exhaustion, confusion, and most of all, hopelessness. I was packing getting ready to leave to my aunts house , having a break down, over Spencer. I haven't cried this much over it in a long time. I thought I was over her, maybe I was, for a little bit anyways. That feeling soon was forgotten and my love for her continued to shine through. "I need to tell her, I cant do this to myself, I need to know if there's any hope of us being together." I told myself motivating myself to finally tell her the truth. I continued packing, continued to talk to myself, and continued crying. This was gonna be the hardest thing I've ever had to do, but I was going to do it, even if it killed me. After I finished packing I picked up the phone with a shaky hand and dialed her number. I took a deep breath, a million things were running through my head. "Hello?" A voice asked, It wasn't Spencer, it was her brother. "Hey is Spencer there?" I asked anxiously. "Um no she's not." I exhaled. "Oh ok thanks." I dodged that bullet, for now. I couldn't call her cell phone she didn't have any money on it. So it was to the computer.

I typed a message to her saying:

_Hey, call me ASAP I need to tell you something. _

A couple hours later I was waiting for my aunt to come pick me up at my step dads house that me and my mom were currently living at , again. I was having problems with my mom and she didn't want me around any of my friends, basically she found weed in my car. My summer was gonna be spent 45 minutes away with my aunt. Lame right? I was watching T.v with my mom when my phone rang. "Spencer" flashed on my cell phone. "Ugh not a good time to talk" I thought to myself as I felt my heart beat pick up to almost a unbearable speed. I picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I asked

"Hey what's up?" asked

"Um nothing much im waiting for my aunt to come pick me up, im staying at her house for a while." I told her.

"Oh because of the whole weed thing?" She asked already knowing the answer. I was waiting for the question she really called me for.

"Yup. Where are you? What are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh im with Louie hanging out at his house, what did you want to tell me?" She asked anxiously.Ugh Louie, her guy of the week.

"Oh um ill tell you later." I told her not wanted to have this conversation in front of my mom, and quite frankly I dont think I wasn't ready to tell her yet.

"No! Why? Just tell me!" she half yelled, she hated me not telling her things.

I laughed. "I will but not now my moms right here." I knew she would understand.

"Oh ok ..." she replied.

"Um ill call you or something later" I lied.

"Ugh okay...ill talk to you later then." She replied as if she had been let down.

"Ok peace" I said as I hung up. I dodged another bullet. I wonder how long I can cheat the inevitable.

10 minutes later I was sitting in my aunts car after a cold good-bye with my mom. I took another deep breath, exhausting the thoughts about how I was actually gonna do this, if I was still was going to do this at all...


	2. Relieved?

Naked

**Chapter 2: Relieved?**

**Authors Note:** Hey people thanks for the reviews, its good to know that someone else knows how it is to be in this situation. Oh the thing that happened to Spencer's "brother" was actually what happened to her cousin, it just flowed better with the story. Well everything is true, enjoy.

* * *

**Ashley's POV:**

_July 14__th__ 2007_

As I sat at my computer, as always, contemplating how I would be able to go down to orange county with out my car. I need to tell Spencer, no matter what I was feeling, it needed to be done. I thought as I heard my phone ring. It was Spencer. "SHIT SHIT SHIT!" I said as I nervously chewed on my fingernails. "Should I answer?" I asked my self. I fliped my phone open.

"Hello?" I asked with a nervous tone.

"Hey what are you doing?" She asked with a sigh, she sounded kind of sad.

"Um nothing like always... what's up?" I asked.

"Well guess what happened?" She said.

" What?" I asked thinking it probably had something to do with Louie.

"Glen's in the hospital" She said.

"What?! Why what happened?" I asked shocked, defiantly not what I was expecting to hear.

" Well he overdosed on some pills, my mom found him on the floor seizureing when she got home from work" She said with a shaky voice.

"Oh my God... well is he okay? What happened?" I asked really worried for her.

"Um well I went to the hospital with my dad and he had tubes in his nose and an IV, it was scary..." She trailed off.

" Wow Spencer im so sorry." I said not really sure of what else to say.

"No its okay, he should be out of the hospital in a couple days." She said with a sigh.

"But yea, what did you want to tell me?" She asked. No way was I going to tell her now that her brother is in the hospital, its too much to handle right now, I thought to myself.

"Ill tell you later, once everything has calmed down" I said knowing she wouldnt take that as an excuse.

"No im fine just tell me." She said impaitently.

"I will tell you, just not right now you have too much on your plate" I said justifying my decision.

"Ugh no really im fine, just tell me." She said fustrated.

"No im not going to right now, tust me I will tell you soon, just not untill things calm down." I said.

"Ugh ok then..." She said.

I wish I was there with her right now, to help her out. I really hated being so far way.

The next couple days were like that, her asking about my "secret" trying to get anything out of me, but I wouldnt budge. I really wanted to tell her in person, but there was no way for me to get down there. I had to do it the myspace way...in a messsage. To be truthful I dont think I would be able to tell her in person, even though I really wanted to, I know just looking into her eyes my self confidence would filter way, and I would of wasted both of our times. So I wrote her this message, and I swear it took me a hour to click the send button, but I did it.

So here's what I wrote her:

_July 16, 2007_

ok well i think im just going to tell u rite now.

ok well i wanted to tell u in person but its not gonna happend anytime soon and well i think i would chicken out anyways.

so yea...

Ok well im gonna make this as short as possible. I dont know how or why i feel the way i do, but since freshmen year my feelings for you have changed, alot. im in love with you. The past 2 years have been hell just trying to figure out my feelings for u. Everynite i prayed to stop feeling this way, but nothing has cahnged except me just falling more in love with you. I can focus on anything, and i can hardly sleep, all my thoughts revolve around you. I dont know why i just cant help it. Im just in love with you and thats all there is to it. Im sorry if it upsets you, but you deserve to know the truth. Im tired of hiding and pretending. I understand if u dont wanna be friends anymore. IM not even sure we should be friends, it obvious my feelings arent changing to where i could only see u as a friend, and maybe if we dont talk or hang out for a while i might get over u. But im good at acting! So if u still want to be friends just know that nothing will change, im still here for u, it'll be just like before. Just be honest and tell me what u think. oh n PLEASE dont tell ne one!!

Love, Ashely

_Heres her response a few minutes later:_

wow! ur right, i had nooo idea. wait sooo..i dont get it?? r u bi ?? i know that sounds retarted butttt yeah...i mean how do you knoww??? of course i wanna be friends with you...why wouldn't i??? but if you need time or something, i understand..like, if you wanna just stay away from each other for a while...wow..  
well, just get back to me!

3 Spencer

_Me:_

idk!im still atractted to guys thats 4 sure. but its just you... idk

_Spencer:_

well, for sure if you told me this in person, i'd be like..  
riiiiiiiiite liar! i seriously wouldn't know what to say...  
like right now, i think ur punking me...am i being punk'd?? i would have never guessed this..  
i thought you were gonna tell me like, ohh i think im a lez! but woww...this is beyond what i was thinking.  
sooooo wat ru gonna do!?!?

_Me:_

no its the truth, i WISH i was kidding. i have clue wats gonna happen. i shouldnt of told u. but too late now. im just really fustrated about all this. idk where to look anymore.

_Spencer:_

well, i'm ALWAYS here for you. annd you need to remember that. i know im not the one you should be talking to, but im just letting you know. maybe you should start dating around more..u know?? i think it can help.

_Me:_

yea well i feel really embarrassed n akward rite now so im gonna go. peace

_Spencer:_

im sorry..i dont wanna make u feel weird or anything...  
i want u to know that i love you as a friend .. i always will. u know??? i understand if we shouldnt talk for a while..so u can think things thru...plzzz dont feel embarrassed...i love u ash!! i'll talk to you some other time..byee.

_Me:_

thnx spence i dnt know wat i should do...not talkin 2 u would suck but not bein able to honestly just see u as a friend sucks 2. we'll see i guess...


	3. The Party

Naked Ch.3 - The Party Authors Note: Sorry to have you guys waiting , i've just been busy with school and friends. Well Its been really hard lately getting use to knowing that she isn't interested in me in that way, and just existing feeling like a pathetic loser, but ill get to that later.OK well this is a short chapter but the next one will be better and longer. Everything is true, enjoy. Ashley'sPOV: After hanging out a couple times things between me and Spencer are back to normal, well for her at least. I threw a party in early august with my friend David at his sisters house. Everyone was invited, and after getting started drinking at about 6:00 PM I was already drunk by the time people started getting there. 9:23 PM "When are you guys getting here?!" I asked Rachel. "Were almost there we'll be there in 5 minutes." She replied. "Ok well hurry up so u can get some of this Jack!" I said feeling butterflies in my stomach knowing that Spencer was soon to show up. I always acted flirty around her when I was drunk. I wonder what the night is going to bring... I thought as more people started showing up. Finally they arrived after I greeted Rachel and her sister and of course Spencer. I tried to contain my excitement by drowning it out with more shots. After about 20 minutes of greeting everyone me and Rachel decided it was time to get on the dance floor. Spencer only taking one shot was always too shy to dance if she wasn't drunk so she was the photographer the whole night taking pictures that we surely would look at the next day and say, "What the fuck was I doing" But that didnt matter now. After about 4 songs I stopped dancing to go talk to Spencer who was still taking pictures and laughing at all of our drunk asses. "So what do you think of my party?" I asked hoping she was having as great as a time as I was. "Haha its fun, check out these pictures of you guys dancing!" She said as she stood unbearably close to me. We looked at the pictures, which some were uttlerly embarassing from what I could see through my beer goggled vision. Even then Spencer looked like an angel. "So whos house is this?" She asked. 'What?" I asked as if i didnt hear her and scooted my face extremly close to hers so she could repeat it in my ear. I just wanted to be as close to her as possible even if it ment pretending not to hear what she said. "Whos house is this?" She asked with a grin. "Oh! Its David's older sisters. I guess she always has parties here so she didnt mind if David did." I replied with my lips only a couple inches away from hers. I didnt notice my hand wraped around her arm. Maybe this is making her uncomfortable now that she knows how I feel about her. I pulled away. We continued talking with me constantly asking her what she said just to be near her. "Oh my God look at Rachel shes so drunk!" Spencer said with a laugh. "Oh I know..." I said just staring into her eyes, God I wish I had the guts to make a move, it was so hard to turn away from her stare but if i didnt I dont think I would be able to resist her. The night continued until Spencer had to leave to make curfew. It was a quick goodbye, and I felt saddened when she left and I wished I would of made a move. The next morning im glad I didnt. 


	4. I'd swim the ocean for YOU

NAKED

CH.4- I'd Swim the ocean for YOU.

AUTHORS NOTE: EVERYTHING IS TRUE ENJOY.

ASHLEY'SPOV:

IM LAYING HERE IN MY ROOM AT MY AUNTS HOUSE. THINKING... OF GUESS WHO?

I CLOSED MY EYES TRYING TO FALL ASLEEP ONLY TO GET FRUSTRATED BECAUSE

T HE ONLY THING I COULD THINK ABOUT WAS HER. NO MATTER HOW HARD I

TRIED I COULDN'T GO ONE NIGHT WITHOUT THINKING OF HER BEFORE I WENT

TO BED. "DAMMIT!" I SAID TO MYSELF IN A WHISPER. I SAT UP

IN MY BED RUBBING MY EYES. I PICKED UP MY PHONE AND TEXTED HER.

ME:

HEY EVERYTHING WAS COOL AT THE APRTY RIGHT? YOU DIDNT FEEL

UNCOMFORTABLE OR AKWARD AROUD ME DID YOU? I ASKED, DYING TO KNOW

SPENCER:

NO I FELT NORMAL. WHY DID YOU?

ME:

I DONT KNOW I J UST FEEL NAKED IN FRONT OF YOU CAUSE YOU KNOW

EVERYTHING NOW ITS KIND OF STRANGE. I REPLIED HONESTLY

SPENCER:

SO ... WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO THEN?

ME:

I DONT KNOW THIS IS REALLY HARD FOR ME WOULD YOU OF RATHER NOW KNOW?

I ASKED HOPING SHE WOULD SAY NO.

SPENCER:

YA I THINK I WOULD OF RATHER NOT KNOW BUT I DO. SO YEA BUT I DONT

FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE WHAT DO YOU FEEL?

ME:

ALOT OF THINGS. (WELL HERES MY CHANCE TO REALLY LET HER KNOW HOW I

FEEL) IVE NEVER FELT THIS WAY BEFORE ITS LIKE IM ALWAYS SMILING

INSIDE. AND I CANT BREATH. I FEEL REALLY HAPPY AND SCARED AND I FELL

LIKE IM RIGHT WHERE IM SUPPOSED TO BE.

SPENCER:

WELL YOUR HAPPY WITH ME BEING YOUR FRIEND, SHOULDN'T THAT MAKE IT

EASIER. SHE REPLIED. "I WISH" I SAID TO MYSELF

ME:

NO ITS A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT FEELING THAN WHEN IM HAPPY BEING WITH

RACHEL. ITS MORE COMPLICATED AND I CANT STOP FEELING THIS WAY. I HATE

IT AND I LOVE IT. I JUST DONT KNOW HOW I GOT HERE.

SPENCER:

OH DAMN, WELL I WISH I KNEW WHAT TO SAY

ME:

WELL JUST BEING ABLE TO TALK TO YOU HELPS.

SPENCER:

OK COOL, I WANT TO HELP ANYWAY I CAN.

ME:

YA I KNOW YOU MUST HATE ME FOR THIS. FUCKEN EMOTIONS RIGHT?

SPENCER:

NO I DONT HATE YOU BITCH SHUT UP.

ME:

DONT LIE I HATE MYSELF FOR THIS. WHY ME?!? I THOUGHT THIS SHIT WAS

ONLY FOR T.V

SPENCER:

YOUR DUMB I DONT EVEN HATE YOU, HOW COULD I? YOUR MY BEST FRIEND

ME:

WHICH MAKES IT WORSE. UGH! I HATE YOU! HAHA

SPENCER:

WTF? WHY? /p P 

ME:

FOR BEING YOU! WHY CANT YOU BE A GUY AND NOT MY BEST FRIEND?!

SPENCER:

OH THANKS FOR MAKING BE FEEL LIKE A MAN! HAHA

ME:

OK WHY CANT YOU BE A LESBIAN IS THAT BETTER?

SPENCER:

WHAT IF WE WERE TOGETHER? RACHEL WOULD BE LIKE WTF? MY

HEART RACED WHEN I READ IT. WAS SHE CONSIDERING BEING TOGETHER?

ME:

THAT WOULD BE A DREAM COME TRUE, IVE THOUGHT ABOUT THE INS AND OUTS ABOUT THAT.

SPENCER:

LIKE WHAT?

IN A WEIRD SENSE HAVING HER ASK ME ABOUT MY FEELINGS GAVE ME HOPE, AT LEAST SHE WASNT MORTIFIED BY MY UNCONVENTIONAL LOVE FOR HER,

ME:

WELL JUST TO SHOW YOU HOW IT IS TO HAVE SOMEONE REALLY LOVE YOU AND TREAT YOU RIGHT. AND NOT DEAL WITH ALL THAT BULLSHIT THAT YOU DEALED WITH, WITH JASON.

DID I JUST SEND THAT? MY WHOLE LIKE HAS BEEN ONE BIG INSECURITY SINCE I REALIZED MY FEELINGS FOR HER.

SPENCER.

WELL BOYS WILL BE BOYS. HOPEFULLY ILL FIND OUT WHAT IT FEELS LIKE,,,

ME:

YEA WELL SINCE I DONT HAVE A CHANCE IN HELL WITH YOU I GUESS I HAVE TO WAIT TOO.

THEIR WASNT A RESPONSE FOR A FEW MINUTES.

"WHY CANT I BE WITH HER? I NEED HER SO MUCH, I WANT HER SO BAD" I THOUGHT TO MYSELF BURYING MY HEAD DEEP INTO MY PILLOW, SECRETLY HOPING THAT I WOULD SOME HOW SUFFOCATE SO ILL NEVER EVER HAVE TO FEEL THIS PAIN AGAIN. SHE RULES MY EVERY THOUGHT, MOVE, HEARTBEAT. WHY CANT I TELL HER THAT?

ME:

THANKS. YOUR A GOOD FRIEND SPENCER.

SPENCER:

ANYTIME ASH, ANYTIME.

I WANT TO CRY, DIE, WITH THE HARSH REALITY THAT IVE NEVER WANTED TO FACE. IM ALL ALONE...


	5. Day Dream Believer

Naked

Ch.5

Authors Note: Sorry its taken me so long to post another chapter, i've just

been busy, and lazy, at the same time! Well I had these dreams like 2

months ago, pretty weird! Everything is true enjoy!

Ashley's POV:

Oct. 10th, 2007

Its dark, I'm laying on my side on a bed, i can see the out line of her

body next to mine, my heart races, then it jumps when I realize that

I'm grazing the soft skin on her arm with my index finger, so lightly

that I'm not even sure if I'm really touching her. My eyes some what

adjust to the darkness, and i notice that she's only wearing a black

bra and black panties.

I pull my finger away from her when she moves.

I catch my breath hoping she wont wake up and notice me here,

touching her while she sleeps. She turns around to face me. Its too

late to close my eyes and pretend that I'm sleeping. I give her a

blank stare, but nothing is said either from her or me. She gets up

on her knees and takes my hand and lifts me up to her. Im facing her

she's so close i can feel her breath on my shoulder. Im unsure on

what to do. She places my hand on her chest and leans on to me her

face just inches away from mine. I lower my hand down her chest just

barley grazing her breasts not thinking about anything but her skin.

I drag my hand down lower and lower across her stomach.

I reach her panty line, and I stop. My other hand somehow starts stroking her back and her breath grows heavy on my face. I reach down and grab her

ass. I move my hands up her back and to her through her hair and push it away from her face.I lean in toward her lips.Our lips met and i was taken back. My heart raced i felt her tounge against mine, we were tangeled in eachother as I ran my hands all over her.

I awoke from this dream, disappointed. This wasnt going to be the last of my dreams about her...


	6. My Body Is A Cage

Naked

Ch. 6

My body is a cage.

Authors Note: I know I take forever to update, but I have things to get done! Ok not really I just don't have anything really exciting or worth writing. Heres some conversations and thoughts. Everything is true. Enjoy.

Ashley's POV

I awoke abruptly from another dream of my inner thoughts and fantasies of her again. Every time I woke up I never woke up happy or satisfied, it just made me feel like a big pile of shit. Having those dreams was like having Spencer at my fingertips and just when Im complete she takes a few steps back. My heart ached, and I couldn't get her out of my head the rest of the night. I woke up to my usual radio alarm clock. I got dressed in something that would impress Spencer. Of course that was just hopeful thinking, like always i build myself up just to be torn down by reality. I got to school about 10 minutes early and I just waited in my car for the bell to ring attentively looking for Spencer's car to drive by. A few minutes later I saw her whiz by. My heart leapt as I quickly pretended to be busy looking through my CD case. A minute later I heard a knock at my window, I turned to the passenger window already knowing who it was. She waved at me through the window with a shy smile. I wondered if she was just as fake as I was, now that she knew my secret, did she only smile at me because she has to act like were legitimate friends or does she really mean it? I unlocked the door and she hopped in. She took her headphones out of her ears and turned towards me. I sat silently starting at her through my sunglasses. "I hate when you wear your sun glasses." She stated. I laughed, "Why?" I asked already knowing the answer because she's already told me this, I just like hearing her answer. "Because I never know what to look at when Im talking to you, like your nose or mouth or chin..." I laughed again, but I didn't take off my glasses when she stated this to me, not once. My over sized sunglasses were my only way to look at her without being fake, or afraid, and really being able to look at her in her eyes when I talked to her weather she knew it or not, without them I can never make eye contact with her. It just felt too open to where Im too vulnerable, I don't like being vulnerable. She continued to tell me about he fight she had with her new guy, Richard. Rich, good looking, nice, funny, great style, drove a 2007 Corvette and a 2008 Infinity 300 z. Every thing a girl can ask for . This time there argument was about her not "trying" in the relationship, how he's always the one who calls her, petty shit like that. I listened attentively with an occasional "Are you serious?" and "Oh my God!. "Ugh i've been thinking about it all night, I seriously couldn't sleep." Now you know how it is to lie awake all night unwilling thinking about someone who you cannot get out of your head, i thought to myself. " You don't even know.." Is what i guess I said out loud because Spencer replied "I know huh?" I looked up quickly mentally slapping myself for saying that out loud. But there was a strong silence not the awkward kind the kind you get when there's an understanding between two people who are confused and there's just one moment were every thing is clear. The bell rang we walked to class our separate ways..

First period, Language Arts 4, not so bad because I like literature but it was still kind of lame. After first period I usually waited for Spencer to meet me by my second period class, to chat for a bit before class started. But somedays I just wasn't up for it, and just went into my second period without waiting. Today was one of those days. I sat in second period with my head on my desk waiting for the hell of U.S government to be over. When it was i walked over to our "spot" where my friends and I spent break at. As always Spencer was there first. And I was always second, after a few minutes of awkward silence (Or maybe it was just me that thought it was always awkward) between us Rachel arrived and she started a conversation. It was usually something random and funny. but I wasn't really paying attention I was just listening to my iPod trying to keep my mind off of her. Her and Rachel were chatting away as heard something that I shouldn't of listened to but I just couldn't click play on my iPod once I heard Spencer utter "Me and Richard has sex last night..." I pretended to be into my music and act like I wasn't listening because since I told her how I felt about her, she kept her sex life to herself but she still told Rachel about it. It angered me but I appreciated at the same time, at least she was looking out for my feelings but this made me feel more alone and uneasy knowing that she couldn't talk to me about these things when all I wanted was our friendship to go back to normal. I listened through my muffled hearing with my headphones stuck in my ear. "What?! How was it" Rachel said as her eyes widened in curiosity. "Yeah it was alright, but he came really fast, he said that he was sorry and that he was nervous and thought that we were only going to fool around." Rachel laughed and I tried my hardest not to. I clicked my iPod on play and immediately started feeling a little sick, and sad. I don't know why I always feel like this when I hear about her sex-capades, but its the worst feeling in the world. The bell rang and I slowly walked to third period feeling "heavy." Usually outgoing in third period, I was very quiet, thoughts of her fucking her boyfriend, made me feel gross and hopeless. I couldn't get the image out of my head. I really wished I didn't hear that, I just feel like shit knowing that she was, as I knew all along 100 straight, damn hope, I hate it, but its the only thing that keeps me loving her. Sometimes I think Im more in love with the idea of loving someone who doesn't love me back. I just can't get over it, its like ill never get over her unless I have her. I do love the chase maybe thats why Im so in love with her, because I can't have her. Unrequited love, thats what its called, its one thing I did learn in language arts that day, about the Renaissance era and how it was the height of all these poets and writers, most of there work being about unrequited love. The type of love I had for Spencer. It meant being so in love with someone who had no interest at all in them. This has been going on for too long, way too long. If I don't have her, I think ill die. But when Im around her Im shy and reserve, we don't joke like we use to, this time I really regretted that I ever told her. She didn't even want to know. Now Im completely vulnerable to her. I can't wait till I graduate this year, then I never have to see her again if I choose. School is the only thing that makes me see her constantly. Once I graduate, ill cut my contact with her, which means ill probably have to cut ties with Rachel because there close friends too and hanging out with Rachel means hanging out with Spencer. It'll probably be the hardest thing ill ever do but it needs to be done. This is no way to live if you can call it that.

Right now, to try and get over her (Also with hope of getter her jealous haha, damn Im lame), Im going out with a guy but it's not working so far. He's a great guy, hard working, good looking, brings me flowers for no occasion, always pays for me even bought me a $300 necklace for Christmas. I've known him since 8th grade, he was also my date to Homecoming sophomore year. Yea it's Edgar. I just hate the fact that I have to learn to love him. He's in love with me, but he's in love with a fake person the person that pretends to be attracted to him as more than friends, someone who forces themselves to kiss him like they mean it. Someone who's pretending to be straight. But I don't think Im ready to be gay, so straight is what i'll be until the day I die, because I don't think ill very be ready to show the world who "Ashley" really is. I think Edgar feels my resistance even with all my efforts to pretend to be with him like I should be. Now by being with him its just not hurting me, its hurting him, I have to break it off but I can't I have to love him like I love Spencer or else this feeling will never go away.

[Mixed Feelings

"Love Is everything it's cracked up to be...It really is worth fighting for, sbeing brave for, and risking everything for."

-Erica Jong

"Sometimes when you look back on a situation, you realize it's not all you thought it was. A beautiful girl walked into your life. You fell in love. Or did you? Maybe it was only a childish infatuation, or a brief moment of vanity.

- Henry Bromel


End file.
